Los Heroes De Wander
by Mr.Gtv
Summary: Wander ha estado muy extraño y sylvia siente mucha curiosidad con respecto a su amigo. por lo que llegara al fondo del asunto ( El primer Fic que he creado)


Era una noche encantadora en el espacio exterior donde las estrellas se apreciaban en distintas partes del universo y los planetas deleitaban con solo verlos, no muy lejos se encontraba un pequeño planeta solo pero bellísimo. Dentro de el se encontraban dos figuras descansando sobre la tierra al lado de una fogata donde al acercarse de podía ver a un pequeño ser naranja descansando en dentro de su sombrero llamado wander y al otro lado de la fogata un ser conocido como un Zbornak llamada Sylvia.

Ambos descansaban después de un largo día viajando a ayudando a todo aquel que necesitaba ayuda aunque mayor parte del tiempo sirve para conocer a gente nueva cada día, pero aparte siempre tienen la desdicha de ser perseguidos por su archienemigo Don odion (por parte de Sylvia, ya que para wander es uno de sus mejores amigos….no pregunten) junto a su ejército de furioguardias . aunque ahora para ellos solo piensan en descansar y disfrutar la noche para tener un nuevo día para ayudar, pero esta noche era especial ya que Sylvia no estaba realmente dormida.

Durante los últimos días wander estaba muy extraño, se veía muy cansado cada vez era mas y mas el sueño que le ganaba y más de una vez lo llevaba a una visita en el calabozo del don odion, por lo que Sylvia aburrida de esta conducta decidió ir al fondo del asunto y descubrir el porqué wander se desvela casi toda la noche.

Las horas pasaron hasta que wander abrió un ojo revisando que nadie estaba alrededor y obviamente comprobando de Sylvia no estaba despierta (pero si lo estaba). Así que sigilosamente me introduce al fondo de su sombrero técnicamente de una profundidad como para meter un planeta entero en el silenciosamente hasta desaparecen de la vista. En ese momento Sylvia se levanto y fue a comprobar el sombrero misteriosamente.

Que estará haciendo hay adentro? - Dijo Sylvia así misma

Entra al sombrero de manera sigilosa pero no sin antes apagar la fogata para despistar en caso de intrusos. Al entrar en el sombrero encontró como un vacio de lo más incomodo (como cuando ella y wander entraron a ese vacio interdimencional), viendo por todos lados finalmente encontró al mas que solo vacio, encontró una puerta claramente escrita ´´No Entrar´´ Ella estaba sorprendida, Wander su mejor amigo y compañero, la persona en la que ella siempre confio le estaba ocultando algo frente a sus narices. Y escucho unos extraños ruidos que porvenian dentro de la habitación unos sonidos muy extraños en incluso se oian como voces y se escuchaba claramente la voz de wander como frustrado como…

Arrhg…Estuve tan cerca - Dijo wander

Sylvia entro a la habitación y vio a wander frente a un televisor con un dispositivo extraño a un lado y unas especies de cajas al lado del televisor, se acerco aun mas estar justo detrás de wander en donde estira su brazo hasta llegar al hombre de el.

Wander? – Pregunto Sylvia

Ahhhhh! – Dio wander tomado por sorpresa

Wander se dio la vuelta para solo encontrar a su amiga con una cara de sospecha en ese momento se puso tan nervioso como cuando le da la paranoia cuando esta curioso o cuando no puede ayudar.

Ho..Hola, Syl….¿Qué haces? – Pregunto wander muy nervioso

Solo quería ver el porqué te desvelas tan tarde y te encuentro sentado frente a un televisor y lo peor es que no me hayas dicho… se supone que somos amigos – Dijo Sylvia algo molesta por el secreto.

Wander se quedo callado por un momento mirando al piso pensando como explicárselo a Sylvia pero también tenía otras cosas en mente como el porqué guardo el secreto, el miedo que tenía en contarse a Sylvia hasta que finalmente dice…

Sylvia….lo siento, quise hacerlo no porque no confió en ti… es solo que….tenía algo de vergüenza – Dijo el bastante penoso

Pero ¿Qué ocultas? – Pregunto Sylvia aun mas calmada

Entonces wander se puso al lado del televisor revelando lo que había dentro era una imagen den donde había un hombre de traje rojo enfrentándose a una especie de hongos enojanos, pero dejando a Sylvia con mas dudas que con respuestas.

Qué es eso? – Pregunta ella.

Sylvia… te presento a Mario – Dijo a ella un poco más relajado

Y quien es Mario? – Vuelve a preguntar Sylvia

Uno de mis mas grandes héroes – Dijo wander con un tono de orgullo

Uno de tus héroes? - Dijo Sylvia

Permíteme contarte – Dijo wander mientras se arrodillaba y acercaba la caja con Sylvia

Mucho antes de conocerte yo ya exploraba varios lugares pero la verdad no siempre era por ayudar, era mas por conocer pero aun asi sentía un vacio yo quería ayudar mucho mas y aun con el sombrero yo no era capaz para muchas cosas hasta que día encontré una caja muy peculiar a un lado de una roca. Pensé que era de alguien pero vi que no había nadie más alrededor de mi por lo que decidí abrirla para investigar u encontré todo lo que vez aquí, quise entender lo que encontré pero solo vi unas cajas con unos dibujos muy raros junto con una maquina muy rara acompañada de un televisor.. y cuando lo abrí…. Mis ojos no podían creer lo que vi… eran unos personajes muy raros que nunca vi pero al conocerlos mejor me di cuenta de lo valientes que eran de los audaces que eran de lo…héroes que se volvieron y eso me dio fuerza para encontrar para lo que estoy hecho…para ayudar a los demás y cuando te conocí quería decírtelo pero cada vez había alguien en quien ayudar día a día por que al final lo olvide y se mantuvo en secreto desde entonces, así que la verdad es que yo te oculta a los seres que más admiro en el universo …. A mis héroes…Lo siento, Syl - wander término su historia muy triste y avergonzada

Wander … - Es lo mejor que pudo decir Sylvia

Wander voltea a Sylvia aun triste pero se sorprende al ver a su amiga con una sonrisa calida y de compresión.

Wander, todos tenemos a nuestro héroe, es aquel quien no ayuda a ver quienes somos y mínimo nos da un pequeño empujón para ser lo que queremos ser.. No es nada de qué avergonzarse, si ellos te ayudaron en algo es ser el alegre, risueño, explorador, héroe que ayuda a todo en el universo y no podría estar mas agradecida en tener a esa clase como mi mejor amigo – Dijo Sylvia de lo mas feliz

Aun asi lo siento – dijo wander

Ya lo pasado es pasado… Ahora no me vaz a presentar a tus héroes? – Dijo Sylvia muy curiosa

Oh claro… Ya te presente a Mario quien gracias a el tuve el sueño de salvar a una princesa pero hay muchos otros…

El es rayman (Presentando todos los juegos de este desde Rayman 1 Hasta Rayman Legends) …es un ser muy curioso ya que no tiene brazos y piernas pero no deja de ser muy gracioso sobretodo con todos los que los rodean.

Este es Crash Bandicoot (Desde CB1 hasta Crash Mind Over Mutant) el me mostro que no nesecito ser listo si todo lo que nesecito es tener un buen corazón.

El es Spyro un dragon muy bravo cuando trata de salvar su mundo

Tambien hay mas como Donkey Kong….Earthworm Jim, Bubsy, Ness,Kirby y otros – Asi wander termino de presentar a sus heroes

Wow sique tienes varios héroes – Dijo Sylvia sorprendida

Si.. pero la mayoría tienen algo en común – Dijo el con muy típica sonrisa

Que cosa? – pregunto Sylvia

Ellos siempre tienen a un compañero cuidando a sus espaldas, Mario tiene a Yoshi, Crash tienen a aku aku, Spyro tiene a sparks, Bubsy a arnold, Donkey a diddy y rayman a globox, me hizo ver que también tengo a un compañero con el que puedo contar….con mi mejor amiga.

Por grop…Sniff…Me entro algo el ojo - dijo Sylvia mientras se limpiaba

Oye tú crees que pueda conocer un poco a tu héroes mientras juegas? Dijo entusiasmada

O porque no mejor juegas conmigo – Dijo wander sacando un segundo mando de la caja y se entrega a Sylvia.

Claro - Dijo ella

Genial, porque ahora iba jugar Banjo-Tooie ni te imaginas los juegos que tienen – dijo wander

El héroe se llama Banjo? – Dijo Sylvia curiosa

Siiiii…donde crees que me conocí el Banjo ¿eh? – Dijo wander un poco avergonzado pero aun alegre.

Pues adelante – Dijo Sylvia decidida

Wander no podía estar más contento finalmente podía estar con su amiga y al lado de sus héroes divirtiéndose a lo grande en donde la diversión seria por horas y horas sin más que convivir con los unos a los otros.

Oye, Syl ¿Crees que alguien mas tenga heroes como los mios? – Dijo wander muy curioso

Solo ellos lo saben, Wander…Solo ellos lo saben – dice ella sin apartar la vista de la pantalla

MIENTRAS TANTO A AÑOS LUZ DE DISTANCIA

Señor, Esta dormido – Dice peepers golpeando la puerta del cuarto de don odion

Si peepers lo estoy….AHORA DEJAME DORMIR! – dijo odion con su voz ´´interior´´

De acuerdo, señor – Dice peepers retirando se del pasillo

Dentro del cuarto se ve a don odion con un dispositivo en sus manos en donde se ve en la pantalla a una especie de tortuga mutante en un auto recorriendo una pista de obstáculos.

Ha! Nadie puede vencer al rey Bowser – Dijo odion muy emocionado mientras juega.

Parece que wander no es el único con héroes no les parece?

FIN

Nota:

Asi es...Wander es un Gamer


End file.
